His Sadness
by veoloxes
Summary: Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti dia meninggalkanmu. Tapi jangan pernah percaya ungkapan itu/CHANBAEK GS/ONESHOOT


**WARNING**

**CHANBAEK GS**

**WITH OTHER CAST**

**ONESHOOT**

**TYPO EVWRYWHERE**

**RE-EDIT FROM MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT**

**ORIGINAL CAST KAI**

Aku menatap nanar pemandangan di depanku, benarkah ini terjadi? belum setengah hari aku pergi, kenapa kondisi _abeoji_ sudah berubah drastis? Kenapa tiba-tiba tubuh _abeoji_ sudah kaku? Padahal baru dua jam yang lalu ia memintaku mencari bunga mawar merah yang kini telah ada di tanganku. Tapi kini ia telah pergi, lalu apa gunanya buket bunga mawar yang ada di tanganku ini?

"_Eonni_, apa yang telah terjadi?"

Yoora-_eonni_ terus menangis, tak mengindahkan pertanyaanku. Ingin kubertanya pada _eomonim_ tapi kondisinya kini lebih mengenaskan dibandingkan Yoora-_eonni_.

Hal ini pasti menjadi pukulan yang sangat berat untuk keluarga Park. Hampir sebulan _abeoji_ menerima perawatan intensif untuk penyakitnya, seluruh anggota keluarga Park selalu menemaninya tak terkecuali Chanyeol yang memiliki jadwal padat sebagai idola.

Ingin sekali aku membuka suara menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi, tapi semua orang di dalam ruangan ini seperti enggan mengurusi hal lain selain melihat petugas rumah sakit yang sedang merapihkan kondisi _abeoji_ agar segera bisa dibawa ke ruang pemandian jenazah.

Mataku menatap lurus ke arah Chanyel yang tengah bersama _eomonim_, dia diam. Ia tidak menangis, bukan. Kurasa ia belum menangis, wajahnya tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun walaupun tubuhnya menunjukan pergerakan untuk menenangkan _eomonim_.

Aku tersentuh melihatnya yang mencoba tegar menghadapi cobaan ini. Padahal aku saja yang baru datang, langsung meneteskan airmataku karena melihat pemandangan yang belum pernah terbayangkan oleh otakku.

Chanyeol pasti kuat, karena ia memang kuat.

**e)(o**

Kini seluruh keluarga Park telah berada di rumah duka sebelum proses pemakaman jenazah dilakukan. Beruntunglah situasi di rumah duka sangat tenang, tidak ada wartawan atau reporter bahkan penggemar Chanyeol yang mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam. Karena Chanyeol memang menginginkan prosesi peristirahatan_abeoji_ dilakukan tertutup, ia ingin kepergian _abeoji_ diantar dengan tenang.

Aku masuk ke dalam ruang duka, selain untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir aku juga ingin bertemu Chanyeol karena ia tidak terlihat di depan, tempat di mana ia seharusnya menerima kedatangan para tamu di rumah duka.

Kini tertampang jelas wajah _abeoji_ yang tersenyum di mataku. Walaupun hanya foto, tapi senyumnya mampu membuatku ikut tersenyum.

"_Abeoji_, kenapa kau pergi lebih dulu? Bukankah kita telah berjanji untuk berjuang bersama?"

Tak ada jawaban, pasti sekarang aku menjadi manusia terbodoh karena bicara dengan sebuah foto dalam bingkai. Biarlah.

"Kau memintaku membawa buket mawar merah, tapi sebelum aku datang kau lebih memilih pergi."

Mataku mulai memanas, kepalaku mengulang memoriku saat bersama _abeoji_. Walaupun kami belum lama mengenal, tapi karena sebuah persamaan kami menjadi dekat dan selalu memberikan semangat satu sama lain.

"... Hikss... sekarang aku bingung, harus kuapakan mawar-mawar di tanganku ini?"

Aku menatap mawar yang masih setia kugenggam. Air mataku jatuh membasahi mawar saat wajahku menunduk.

"Mawar ini menandakan cinta... apa aku harus memberikannya kepada _eomonim_ di situasi seperti ini? Cinta macam apa yang kau berikan saat kau sendiri sudah tidak bisa merasakan cinta? ... Hiks... _abeoji_, gurauanmu tidak lucu sekali..."

Aku terkekeh namun air mataku tetap mengalir. Mungkin kini orang lain bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya diriku. Menangis di rumah duka _abeoji_, membawakan bunga yang diminta oleh _abeoji_, bisa bicara dengan seluruh anggota keluarga Park termasuk Chanyeol, dan bisa menjadi bagian dari penjaga tempat peristirahatan terakhir _abeoji_.

Orang lain pasti bingung, tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengakui posisiku di antara keluarga Park.

Setelah merasa cukup berbicara dengan foto _abeoji_, aku memutar pandangan mencari sosok yang sedari tadi kucari. Chanyeol, aku mencarinya yang sedari tadi tidak terlihat batang hidungnya. Kemana dia? Aku harus segera menemukannya.

Dengan gerakan cepat kuhapus sisa air mata di wajahku dan mengeratkan genggaman tanganku pada buket mawar yang kubeli. Perlahan langkahku berjalan ke arah kakak ipar Chanyeol yang tengah menerima tamu.

"_Jhoisonghamnida oppa_, apa kau tahu di mana Chanyeol sekarang? Aku belum melihatnya sedari tadi."

Jaehwan-_oppa_ terlihat melihat sekelilingnya, "Tadi ia hanya meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet. Tapi sepertinya itu sudah satu jam yang lalu dan kau yakin ia belum kembali?"

Aku mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban.

Jaehwan-_oppa_ menghembuskan nafasnya, "Sepertinya ia sedang menenangkan dirinya sebentar."

Aku terdiam, mencerna perkataan Jaehwan-_oppa_. Chanyeol menenangkan dirinya? Sepertinya itu tanda jika aku harus mencari tempat tenang dan luput dari kedatangan orang-orang. Tapi di mana? Hampir setiap lantai di gedung ini terisi banyak orang, Chanyeol tidak mungkin pergi ke luar. Lalu di mana?

**e)(o**

Aku tersenyum lebar saat mendapati punggung Chanyeol di kedua iris mataku, "Ternyata kau di sini. Aku mencarimu."

Langkah kecilku mengarah pada tubuh tegapnya yang belum memberi respon, saat sudah berada tepat di belakangnya kuberanikan diri menepuk salah satu bahunya dengan pelan.

Sontak Chanyeol menoleh dan membalikan tubuhnya ke hadapanku. Akupun langsung tersenyum melihatnya, walaupun Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun sama seperti sebelumnya di rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Ayo turun ke bawah. Banyak orang yang mencarimu."

Diam. Chanyeol tak bersuara, ia lebih memilih fokus menatap ke mataku. Sontak akupun membalas tatapannya mencari tahu apa yang sedang ia fikirkan. Namun gagal, aku belum bisa mengartikan tatapannya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, "_Wae_? Kau tidak ingin turun sekarang?"

Kembali pertanyaanku terabaikan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di bawah. Jangan terlalu lama."

Tanpa melihatnya lagi, aku langsung berbalik dan turun ke lantai di mana tempat peristiahatan _abeoji_ berada. Chanyeol baik-baik saja, setidaknya itulah yang dapat kulihat dari fisiknya namun entah aku tidak tahu bagaimana kondisi hatinya. Aku hanya berharap yang terbaik untuknya.

Akupun telah tiba di lantai tepat peristirahatan terakhir _abeoji_ setelah tadi menyusul Chanyeol di atap gedung yang berhasil membuatku merinding karena kencangnya angin yang berhembus melewati tubuhku.

Wajahku menoleh seketika saat merasa jika seseorang telah menepuk pundakku, "Apa kau sudah menemukan Chanyeol?"

Aku mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban saat Yoora-_eonni_ menanyakan keberadaan Chanyeol. Sedikit informasi Yoora-_eonni_ sudah menikah dengan Jaehwan-_oppa_ dan mereka dikaruniai seorang putri yang sangat cantik.

"Lalu, kenapa dia belum kembali?"

Aku diam, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Tidak mungkin 'kan aku menjawab jika Chanyeol sedang membutuhkan waktu sendiri sementara saudaranya yang lain sama terpukulnya dengan Chanyeol karena kepergian _abeoji_.

"Aku di sini _noona_."

Sontak aku mencari sumber suara, dan tertampanglah Chanyeol yang berdiri tegap di sampingku. Dengan lega aku menghembuskan nafasku. Tak bersuara lagi, Chanyeol langsung melangkahkan kakinya yang kuyakini menuju ke arah _eomonim_ yang sedang memandangi foto _abeoji_.

Mereka keluarga yang kuat, saling mendukung dan menopang satu sama lain. aku yakin, walaupun _abeoji_ telah pergi, Chanyeol pasti bisa membuat keluarganya tetap utuh dan sama seperti saat _abeoji_ masih bersama mereka. Karena keluarga Park memiliki Chanyeol, kita harus percaya dengannya.

**e)(o**

Setelah menginap semalaman di rumah duka, akhirnya keluarga Park pulang ke kediamannya. Aku yang awalnya ingin pulang dicegah oleh Yoora-_eonni_. Ia memintaku untuk menginap di rumah keluarga Park untuk beberapa hari, khawatir masih ada anggota keluarganya yang belum bisa menerima kepergian _abeoji_.

Kami beramai-ramai pulang ke kediaman Park setelah prosesi pemakaman dilakukan. Aku, Chanyeol, dan _eomonim_ berada di mobil yang sama dengan seorang supir yang telah disewa. Sedangkan yang lain berada di mobil lainnya.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Chanyeol langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa membantuku untuk menuntun_eomonim_ ke kamarnya atau hal lainnya yang bisa ia lakukan sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar.

Saat aku mengajak _eomonim_ ke kamar, ia menolak dengan alasan. "_Eomma_ belum siap untuk masuk ke dalam kamar sendirian."

Aku yang mendengarnya langsung merasa sesak, perasaan ingin menangis tumbuh pada diriku. Entah mengapa hanya dengan kata-kata itu saja aku bisa tahu jika cinta yang tumbuh di antara _eomonim_ dan _abeoji_ begitu besar. Memori yang mereka buat juga begitu banyak, itulah sebabnya _eomonim_ merasa belum kuat untuk masuk ke kamar, karena menurutnya kamarnya saat ini memiliki banyak kenangan bersama suaminya.

"Jika _eomonim_ belum ingin masuk ke kamar, aku akan menemani _eomonim_ di sini."

Tak ada suara, sepi. Aku yang bingung harus melakukan apa, hanya bisa menatap sekeliling ruang tamu dan sesekali menatap wajah _eomonim_ yang terlihat begitu layu.

Aku menatap _eomonim_ sebentar, "_Eomonim_ belum makan sejak semalam. _Eomonim_ ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan membuatkannya."

_Eomonim_ menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Jjajangmyeon? Nasi goreng kimchi? Aku akan membuatkannya."

Lagi, aku hanya mendapat penolakan.

Tak sampai di situ, aku kembali berujar. "_Chiken_? Haruskah kita memakan _chiken_? Aku bisa memesankannya untuk _eomonim_."

Karena sedikit kesal tidak mendapatkan respon yang diharapkan, aku mencoba merengkuh tubuh _eomonim_.

"_Jhoisonghamnida, eomonim._ Aku memang tidak sopan karena memelukmu tiba-tiba, tapi aku tidak bisa melihat _eomonim_ terus bersedih. Jika _eomonim_ terus bersedih seperti ini, _abeoji_-pun akan merasa sedih di sana."

Bisa kurasakan tubuh _eomonim_ menegang.

"_Eomonim_ tahu 'kan kalau aku anak yatim, piatu? Aku pernah merasakan kehilangan orang yang kusayang, aku pernah merasakan jadi Chanyeol dan Yoora-_eonni_. Walaupun aku belum pernah berada di posisi _eomonim_, tapi aku tahu betapa beratnya merelakan kepergian mereka. Awalnya memang berat, tapi kita harus bisa. Karena tangisan kita, kemarahan kita pada Tuhan, dan kepedihan hati kita tidak akan bisa membawanya kembali kepada kita. Hanya do'a kita yang bisa menemaninya di sana."

Aku menatap mata _eomonim_ yang sudah memerah, siap menumpahkan air matanya. "Jangan Sedih lagi, _eomonim_ harus tersenyum. Aku yakin jika _eomonim_ tak menjadikan kepergian _abeoji_ sebagai beban, _abeoji_ di sana juga akan bahagia dan tersenyum sama seperti yang saat ini _eomonim_ lakukan."

Bibirku ikut tersenyum saat bibir _eomonim_ melengkung indah ke atas, "Jadi, apa yang harus kumasak untuk makan siang?"

"Nasi goreng kimchi, kau harus memasak itu nak. Aku sangat suka masakanmu."

Aku tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk paham. Perlahan kuberdiri dari dudukku lalu izin untuk pergi ke dapur membuat pesanan yang diminta.

**e)(o**

"Kau bisa mengantarnya ke kamar Chanyeol."

Aku mengangguk pelan saat Yoora-_eonni_ memerintahku seperti itu. Tidak masalah, akupun ingin melihat keadaan Chanyeol.

Dengan segera aku melangkah menuju kamar Chanyeol. Sampai di depan pintu, kuketuk pintunya. Setelah beberapa ketukan aku mengetuk lagi, namun tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Chanyeol-ah, kau di dalam 'kan? Aku membawa makan siang untukmu."

Masih belum ada jawaban, ingin sekali aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya jika aku mampu mengabaikan etika saat bertamu.

Lagi kuketuk pintunya, "Kau tidur?"

"Park Chanyeol, tidak terjadi hal aneh 'kan di dalam?"

Cemas, walaupun sedikit. Aku yakin Chanyeol hanya sedang berdiam diri atau tidur, karena Chanyeol tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh hanya karena kepergian _abeoji_.

Chanyeol itu kuat, sangat kuat. Ia idola yang banyak digemari dan memiliki segunung penggemar, jadi tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal berbahaya di dalam kamarnya. Karena jika itu terjadi bukan hanya keluarga Park yang bersedih hati, tapi para penggemarnya, dan juga aku.

"Aku masuk."

Perlahan kubuka pintunya yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Gelap. Itu pemandangan yang kulihat pertama kali saat memasuki kamarnya.

Mencoba mencari saklar lampu, namun naas aku tidak mampu karena kedua tanganku memegang nampan berisi makan siang untuk Chanyeol. Sedikit ling-lung dengan apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya karena keterbatasan yang ada.

"Mundur 2 langkah, di sana ada meja."

Tanpa fikir panjang kuikuti intruksi dari suara yang kuyakini milik Chanyeol, mundur 2 langkah. Ternyata benar, kakiku menabrak sebuah meja kecil yang berada di belakang tubuhku. Dengan hati-hati kuletakan nampan yang kubawa di sana, mungkin ini maksud Chanyeol memberiku intruksi seperti itu.

Kini aku kembali melangkah mencari jalan yang benar agar sampai di tempat Chanyeol berada, sedikit meraba-raba karena ruangan ini benar-benar gelap. Kurasa Chanyeol menutup semua akses cahaya untuk masuk.

"A..aku... bagaimana caraku untuk berjalan menuju tempatmu?" Tanyaku dengan langkah yang sedikit terseok akibat beberapa benda yang entah mengapa bertebaran di lantai.

Seketika tubuhku terasa melayang saat sebuah tangan berhasil menarik tanganku ke arah kasur, tangan Chanyeol yang menarik diriku.

Chanyeol langsung melepas genggamannya dan membantuku duduk dengan benar di sebelah tubuhnya, aku bisa merasakannya karena lengannya bersentuhan dengan lenganku.

Aku kembali membuka suara, " Kenapa kamarmu sangat gelap?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia malah menggenggam jemariku cukup erat. Dengan sedikit berusaha, aku mencoba mencari keberadaan wajah Chanyeol. Namun nihil, mataku tidak bisa diajak kerja sama di tempat yang terlalu gelap.

"Bisa kau menyalakan lampu tidurmu? Aku sedikit sesak dan... pusing." Imbuhku berbohong.

Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, aku bisa merasakan tubuh Chanyeol mulai bergerak entah kemana. Tak lama sebuah cahaya lampu tidurpun menjadi penerangan utama kami.

Kuyakin seketika wajahku memerah menahan berbagai emosi saat berhasil mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kurang baik. Kantung mata yang begitu gelap, kumis tipisnya yang mulai terlihat, dan matanya yang memerah. Aku tidak tahan melihat pemandangan ini.

"_Waegeuraeyo?_" Aku bertanya dengan lembut seraya membalas genggaman tangannya, namun Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Aku menatap Chanyeol, "Kau tidak ingin berbagi bebanmu padaku?"

Lagi, ia hanya menggeleng lalu mengelus surai hitam milikku.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin menceritakannya kepadaku?" Cercaku lagi.

Tak ada jawaban darinya.

Aku menghembuskan nafasku, "Baiklah. Aku hanya akan menemanimu saja di sini." Ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Diam. Hening. Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara kami. Hanya mata kami yang saling menatap dan jemari kami yang saling bertautan. Aku memilih untuk tidak membuka suara lagi, khawatir hal itu akan mengganggunya. Karena kuyakin Chanyeol masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri.

"Apa menurutmu, aku bisa menjaga _eomma_ dan Yoora-_noona_?"

Dengan respon cepat, aku mengangguk mantap. "Bisa. Kau pasti bisa menjaga mereka."

Lagi, diam.

"_Abeoji_ pergi di saat dirimu sudah dewasa dan Tuhan mengambil _abeoji_ di saat Ia yakin kau mampu menanggung takdir yang Ia berikan. Tidak ada ujian yang melebihi kemampuanmu, Chanyeol."

Tak memperdulikan respon Chanyeol, aku kembali bersuara. "Kau tahu, Chanyeol? Sekitar dua jam sebelum _Abeoji_ meninggal, ia memintaku untuk membeli sebuket bunga mawar. Katanya bunga mawar itu ingin ia jadikan sebagai kenang-kenangan, di saat aku tanya kenang-kenangan apa, beliau tidak menjawab dan malah mengusirku untuk cepat membeli bunga pesanannya."

"Namun saat kudatang, cobaan itulah yang kulihat. Kau harus tahu jika aku menangis di depan foto mendiang _abeoji_ saat di rumah duka. Aku berbicara seperti orang gila, aku bertanya untuk apa bunga mawar itu kubeli? Untuk apa ia meminta mawar itu? Wahh... jika kau melihatku saat itu, mungkin kau bisa mengusirku dari sana."

Sedikit aku mengambil jeda untuk bernafas, "Aku bilang padanya jika mawar itu memiliki arti cinta, apa menurutmu aku diminta untuk memberikan mawar itu pada _eomonim_? Kurasa tidak, mana mungkin aku bisa bertindak tak senonoh seperti itu. Memberikan bunga pertanda cinta saat _eomonim_ sedang berduka. _Abeoji_-mu benar-benar berjiwa komedian. Karena bingung harus kuapakan bunga itu, akhirnya kuletakkan saja pada pusaranya. Aku berkata jika bunga ini seharusnya menjadi miliknya, ini tanda cinta semua orang untuknya. Sepertinya besok aku harus mulai membuat puisi, kata-kataku bagus sekali bukan?"

Mataku menangkap mata Chanyeol yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Aku yakin ia belum menangis sejak cobaan ini menimpa keluarga Park.

"Kau belum menangis 'kan?"

Chanyeol terlihat canggung di hadapanku.

Aku mengelus jemarinya, "Kenapa belum menangis? Kau menahannya? _Wae?_"

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan kepala yang mulai sedikit demi sedikit menunduk.

"Menangislah."

Lagi, Chanyeol menggeleng. Kali ini kepalanya benar-benar sudah tertunduk.

"Walaupun kau laki-laki. Tapi tidak salah jika kau menangis, kau punya air mata. Manfaatkanlah."

"Kau tidak lelah menahan tangis seperti itu?"

"Matamu tidak sakit?"

"Bukankah terasa perih jika terlalu banyak menahan air mata?"

"Menangislah. Setidaknya kau bisa menenangkan dirimu."

"Jangan dipaksakan untuk tegar. Kau juga pasti merasa kehi-"

_Tes...__Tes...__Tes..._

Air mata mulai membasahi jemariku. Chanyeol menangis.

Tak ingin mengganggunya aku memilih untuk diam dan berpura-pura tidak merasakan tetesan air matanya. Aku terus memandangi siluetnya yang mulai bergetar dan mengeluarkan isakan. Tubuhnya, kepalanya, bahkan tangannya kini semua terlihat bergetar dan aku mampu merasakannya lewat genggaman tangannya yang mengerat. Sedikit sakit memang, tapi kini ia sedang merasakan sakit yang lebih parah daripadaku.

"A...aku me...nyesal..."

Chanyeol kembali terisak setelah beberapa kata, "Kenapa, aku tidak segera memberikan pengobatan terbaik untuknya? Kenapa aku malah mengikuti perkataannya yang tidak ingin menjalani oprasi?" Kini suara Chanyeol mulai terdengar stabil walau masih terisak.

"Aku anak yang jahat 'kan? Membiarkan ibuku, kakakku, cucunya, dan menantunya bersedih karena kepergiannya. Aku laki-laki, tapi kenapa aku tidak memiliki pendirian hanya untuk masalah penyembuhannya? Kenapa aku harus bertanya padanya saat itu? Kenapa?! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali?!"

Chanyeol mulai brutal saat mengeluarkan isi hatinya, wajahnya yang tertunduk telah lurus kembali dan menatap wajahku dengan kedua tangan yang mencengkram sisi tubuhku. Aku diam dan tak melawan, aku membiarkan Chanyeol melampiaskan kesedihannya.

"Kenapa Tuhan rela menciptakan manusia bodoh sepertiku, huh?! Ia merawatku dengan baik, tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama padanya?! Kenapa?!"

Ia terus mengeluarkan segala kemarahannya, kekecewaannya, dan kesedihan yang ada di dalam dirinya. Aku yang melihatnya hanya mampu menahan haru, meratapi kebodohanku yang tidak bisa mendampingi dirinya terus menerus saat ia merawat _abeoji_ di rumah sakit.

Mataku memanas saat tubuh Chanyeol mulai melemah dan kembali tenang seperti semula. Isakan masih terdengar di telingaku tapi tidak sekeras sebelumnya. Aku bersyukur Chanyeol sudah bisa mengekspresikan keadaan dirinya.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh... Aku bodoh..."

Perlahan tanganku bergerak mendekat ke arah wajahnya yang tertutup poni panjangnya. Kusingkirkan sedikit poni tersebut, dan terlihat kening Chanyeol yang dipenuhi oleh butiran keringat. Tubuhku mendekat ke arahnya, memintanya untuk menegakan wajahnya dan disanggupi.

Terlihat permukaan wajahnya basah dengan air mata dan keringat, Chanyeol yang selalu tampil dengan penuh karisma di atas panggung, Chanyeol yang selalu bertingkah kekanakan di luar panggung kini tidak terlihat untuk sementara waktu. Karena Chanyeol yang kini ada di hadapanku adalah sosok Chanyeol yang menyedihkan, roh dan jasmaninya seakan berpisah hanya karna kepergian _abeoji_.

"Jika masih ada yang belum kau lepaskan, lepaskanlah."

Chanyeol menggeleng. Kali ini ia sudah benar-benar tenang.

Kuhapus jejak air mata dan keringatnya dengan telapak tanganku, "Begini lebih baik. Kau harus melepaskan beban yang terlalu berat untuk kau pikul sendiri." ujarku seraya tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol yang kini sedang memandangku.

Kini kami berdua kembali duduk di tempat seperti semula, aku di samping Chanyeol dengan tangan yang sama-sama tertaut.

"Kau belum makan 'kan? Setelah menangis pasti kau lapar."

Tak peduli dengan jawabannya, tubuhku dengan segera bangun dari dudukku dan melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol di tanganku. Belum sempat aku berjalan tanganku kembali digenggam oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan pergi. Tetap di sini." Katanya tanpa melihat wajahku.

Ingin bertanya mengenai alasannya, tapi aku urungkan saat kedua tangannya berhasil merengkuh pinggangku dengan erat. Ia yang sedang duduk di pinggir kasur memeluk tubuhku yang sedang berdiri di dekat kasur.

"_Gomawoyo_."

Keningku mengkerut, "Untuk apa?"

Posisi kepala Chanyeol yang miring, membuatku sulit melihat wajahnya.

"Untuk semuanya."

"Tidak masalah." Jawabku seraya tersenyum.

Kepala Chanyeol berubah posisi, kini ia menopangkan dagunya di depan perut rataku. Wajahnya tepat berada lurus di bawahku, mata kamipun kembali bertemu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, seperti _appa_."

_Deg!_

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti _abeoji_." Jawaku seraya memberi kecupan singkat di keningnya.

Kami berduapun tersenyum melewati waktu makan siang yang telah habis.

**e)(o**

**AUTHOR POV**

Chanyeol menatap nanar pusara baru di hadapannya, kepalanya mengarah lurus pada makam yang sedari tadi ia pandangi. Wajah dan kedua matanya memerah dengan rahang yang mengeras. Ia ingin marah, tapi perasaan kehilangan lebih dominan di dalam dirinya.

Genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada sebuket bunga mawar yang ia bawa mengerat, matanya yang memerah kini mulai memanas. Ia masih mencoba untuk menahannya, ia masih mencoba untuk tidak mengeluarkan air matanya walaupun dadanya terasa sesak.

Masih menatap lurus ke arah pusara, "Jadi kau ikut meninggalkanku, dengan cara yang sama seperti _appa_?"

"_Wae?_ Apa salahku padamu hingga kau melakukan ini?"

Setitik air mata terlihat menetes di buket mawar yang Chanyeol bawa. Kini ia menangis, lagi. Karena untuk kedua kalinya kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi dengan selisih waktu tiga hari. Bisa bayangkan, bagaimana jika kau ada di posisi Chanyeol?

"Aku sudah memberikan semua kepercayaanku kepadamu, tapi kenapa akhirnya seperti ini? Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku tentang penyakit yang kau derita selama ini? Apa aku tidak berarti sama sekali untukmu?" Kini Chanyeol mulai terisak.

Tangisnya pecah saat mengingat jika kematian kekasihnya diakibatkan oleh penyakit yang sama diderita oleh ayahnya. Kini Chanyeol mengerti kenapa ayahnya sangat menyayangi kekasihnya, karena mereka memiliki persamaan yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang. Mereka bahkan sama-sama pergi ke dunia lain hanya selisih beberapa hari dengan penyebab yang sama dan permintaan terakhir yang sama, sebuket bunga mawar.

"Aku memang bisa menjaga _eomma_ dan _noona_ku, tapi aku telah gagal menjagamu. Lagi-lagi aku menjadi orang jahat, aku menjadi orang yang tidak peduli dengan kekasihku sendiri. Hanya kau yang selalu peduli kepadaku, tapi aku tidak. _Mianatta_, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Chanyeol meletakan sebuket mawar yang ia pegang, ke pusara milik kekasihnya. "Ini milikmu. Maknanya masih sama dengan apa yang kau katakan beberapa hari yang lalu."

Hari sudah mulai gelap, namun Chanyeol enggan mengangkat kakinya untuk berpindah tempat. Ia masih ingin bersama kekasihnya walaupun tidak bersama dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Kini Chanyeol sudah lebih tenang setelah tadi air mata sempat membuat wajahnya berantakan.

"Kau tidak sedang menertawakanku karena menangis 'kan? Kau yang mengizinkanku untuk menangis."

Tubuh Chanyeol meluruh ke tanah, ia terduduk tepat di depan batu nisan pusara kekasihnya. Dengan lembut ia mengelus nama kekasihnya yang tercetak di batu nisan.

"Baekhyun-ah..."

"_Mianhae, gomawo, saranghae_. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu." Kembali, Chanyeol menumpahkan air matanya.

**e)(o**

**Allo~**

**Ini re-edit egen tapi dari ffku yg di wattpad, main cast orinya Kai. Btw ini aku publish sehari setelah info ayahnya Kai meninggal, jadilah feelnya begini.**

**Maaf ya kalo aneh.**

**Untuk kalian yg masih setia sama ff aku, masih betah buat baca, review, like, dan follow ff aku. Thank you so much Aku gak ada apa-apanya tanpa kalian gaes.**

**Semoga suka yaa**


End file.
